


Kekkon | 血痕

by fruiitt



Category: 15& (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Battle Royale - All Media Types, EXID (Band), GOT7, I.O.I (Band), K-pop, Lee Hi (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Several characters go insane, Suicide, Survival Horror, Trauma, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiitt/pseuds/fruiitt
Summary: Fifty-four students, three days, one deserted arena.Only one survivor.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the idea of the "Battle Royale" goes to the author of the book Battle Royale, Koushun Takami.

Thursday, September Twenty-Eighth, 1995.  
-

All things considered, it had been a fairly average day. Park Jimin (girl #15) - though she preferred to be called Jamie - sat on the bus, rather content. The year was 1995, and as the current ninth grade class in Pyeongchang-eup, South Korea, they were required to help with set up for the ski resort. They'd be staying there over the weekend in order to help, so every student had their overnight bags with them as well.

She hoped the work wouldn't be boring. She didn't much find the idea of this "vacation" appealing. What kind of vacation required them to work? At the very least, she had her friends, Yerin (girl #27) and Bambam (boy #13) to chat with. She'd been absentmindedly chatting with Yerin the entire trip. though most of her attention had gone to the story she was currently writing. She'd been about to finish a paragraph, only to be interrupted by a kick to the back of her seat, causing her pencil to slip in her hand, therefore ruining the last line. Rather frustrated, she turned back to chide whoever had kicked her.

She was not surprised to find it had been Jackson Wang (boy #9) and Mark Tuan (boy #17) fooling around again. They were the so called, "class clowns" of the class, and while Jamie supposed they were funny, she often found herself annoyed with them, as they always seemed to be interrupting her writing. Chiding those two would do little but provoke them to annoy her, so she turned back around, returning to her writing.

The next distraction proved to be caused by her classmate Vernon (boy #5), who decided that now was an opportune time to use his battery powered boombox to loudly play a hit song from a few years ago. His good friends, Seungkwan (boy #27) and Wonwoo (boy #3) were singing along. If she was to be honest, they weren't half bad at singing. She didn't mind the song either. There were worse distractions, but it was quickly stopped by the arrival of Ahn Hyojin (girl #12) and one of her best friends, Ahn Heeyeon (girl #6) who loudly proclaimed that their music taste was trash, and that they were giving her a, 'fucking headache,' and to turn it off before she, 'slapped them so fucking hard they had handprints on their face for a goddamn week.' and with that, the music was turned off.

It was then that a sheet of paper flew into her face. Peeling it off her face, she found the cause to be Kim Hyuna (girl #24) and Lee Hayi (girl #7) who were attempting to throw stuff out the open window they sat near. They were only interrupted by the occasional wad of paper thrown at them by Jung Hoseok (boy #16) and Jeon Jungkook (boy #15.) who they'd then yell at and throw paper in return, causing the aforementioned boys to just continue their paper assault.

She decided that she should probably just give up on continuing her story for now. The bus had been getting steadily more rowdy, and it was quite clear to her that there was no point in attempting to continue writing. If she was correct, they still had several hours till they would reach the ski resort. She settled back in her seat. she'd just relax for now.

Vernon had turned the boombox on again. This time, neither Hyojin or Heeyeon, nor the three girls they ran with, Junghwa, Hyerin, and Solji (girls # 18,13,16), had bothered to say anything. She had to admit, them not saying anything rather confused her. None of them were the type to just blatantly ignore someone doing the opposite of what they said. Turning back in confusion, she found them fast asleep, as was half the bus. The other half was looking extremely drowsy, herself included.

It was as the last strains of the song she'd liked played that Jamie finally fell asleep, slumping over onto her friend Yerin's shoulder with a slight thump, her treasured notebook still held tight in her hands.

-

Though they did not know it, their class had been selected. A sleeping gas had been deployed throughout the bus, reaching all but the bus driver, who was wearing a gas mask.

Their arena was to be a large, abandoned amusement park, about two hours away from their hometown. Of course, there was no personal vendetta against this particular class, it was just procedure. as they had been the name chosen in the raffle, they had to fight. That was what the law said, after all.

The law had first begun in Japan, after WWII, and around ten years later had spread to Korea. There were a few key differences, however. While Japan publicised their program, Korea's was more of a niche interest. The program was quite popular in bigger cities, such as Seoul or Busan, sure, but in small cities, it was practically unheard of. Additionally, Korea liked to get a bit more.. creative with their arenas. Japan mostly stuck to abandoned islands, as they couldn't be interrupted there. Though escape was considerably easier in the Korean version of the program, the varied venues made the program that much more exciting.

As the children rode towards their certain doom, people across the country sat in front of their tvs, eager to see what would happen in this year's program. They were excited to see the contestants, so they could start placing bets on who'd be the winner. While many would find this boring, the thousands or so who did enjoy it dived right in. Boys were usually the most popular bet, but girl winners had been increasing in prevalence over the years, with the most popular being the winner of the 1989 program, who'd killed nearly 20 of her 49 classmates.

Within three short days, all but one of them would lie dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The students woke up in a rather large, garishly decorated space. Many looked around in confusion. They had been rather unceremoniously dumped on the floor, their overnight bags lying next to them.

Son Seungwan (girl #4) was the first to speak.

"What are these collars for?" she asked, motioning towards the metal collar on her neck. She then motioned to her boyfriend - though for a couple who claimed to be close, they seemed to be arguing over something or other almost daily - Yoon Jeonghan (boy #23.)

"He has one too. does that mean everyone has one?" she continued.

With those words, the students one by one felt their necks, finding that there was, in fact, a metal collar on each and every one of their necks.

Many students looks of confusion had started changing into looks of fear. It was with this that the man arrived. He marched into the room rather casually, soldiers flanking him. He then stood behind the podium set up there. It had apparently been placed there just for him to stand behind, as it didn't much fit with the rest of the room.

The man then cleared his throat, indicating he wished for the students to pay attention to him.

" I guess I should start with an introduction before the explanation, shouldn't I? Well, anyway, I am Park Minchang, your new instructor. " He then stopped for a moment seemingly gathering his thoughts.

"Now before you all start whispering and talking, I'm going to stop you. You must be asking yourself, why am I here? What's going on? Well, luckily, I'm here to answer your questions! To put it simply, you've been brought here to kill each other! " he paused for dramatic effect here before continuing.

" You see, your class has been lucky enough to be selected for this year's program, " He smiled widely with those words.

"Now, let me explain the rules. The rules are simple. Kill each other. Nothing is taboo or illegal in this arena. Only the sole survivor will go home. "  
He then gestured, and soldiers entered the room, wheeling in a cart with large black nylon daypacks in it. If someone bothered to count, they would have found there to be exactly 54 bags.

" One at a time, you will leave here. however, before you depart, you'll be given one of these bags. Inside, you will find some food and water, and a weapon. Each bag has a different weapon. Also inside the pack, you'll find a map of this arena, a compass, and a watch. On this map, you will see everything is divided into zones. At twelve and six, day and night - that's four times a day - I'll be making announcements. I'll let you know which zones are dangerous, and at what time they'll become dangerous. Please be sure to check your maps and hurry away from those areas! At these announcements, I will also inform you who has died since the last one. "

It was at this point that the room started to get a bit rowdy, as what he had said had finally shrunk in. However, he merely shushed the class and waited for them to be quiet before continuing.

"Now you must be asking, just what makes these areas dangerous? The answer is the collars around your necks. These collars are completely waterproof, shockproof - well basically anything you can think of proof - and no, you may not take them off. If you try to force it loose .. it'll explode. These collars inform us if you're alive or dead. They also identify your location in the arena. Now if you stay in any of these dangerous zones past the time I announced, your collar will explode, instantly killing you. "

He looked around the room, seemingly gauging if everyone had understood.

"Now while we may start with no danger zones, there is one exception. Twenty minutes after the last of you leaves this building, it becomes a danger zone. Please get at least 200 meters away. Now one last thing, there is a time limit here. If there is a 24 hour period with no deaths, time's up. No matter how many are alive, your collars will all explode."

He paused for a moment

"I think it's finally time to start your departures. "  
He pointed towards the visual aid, which listed their names, and a number next to them.

BOYS

 

1; Lee Jihoon

2; Kim Yugyeom

3; Jeon Wonwoo

4; Lee Seokmin

5; Choi Vernon

6; Im Jaebum

7; Kim Mingyu

8; Joshua Hong

9; Jackson Wang

10; Kim Namjoon

11; Park Jinyoung

12; Min Yoongi

13; 'Bambam'

14; Kim Seokjin

15; Jeon Jungkook

16; Jung Hoseok

17; Mark Tuan

18; Wen Junhui

19; Kwon Soonyoung

20; Choi Seungcheol

21; Kim Taehyung

22; Park Jimin

23; Yoon Jeonghan

24; Choi Youngjae

25; Xu Minghao

26; Lee Chan

27; Boo Seungkwan

GIRLS

 

1; Myoui Mina

2; Kim Yerim

3; Minatozaki Sana

4; Son Seungwan

5; Cheng Xiao

6; Ahn Heeyeon

7; Lee Hayi

8; Yoo Jungyeon

9; Lalisa Manoban

10; Park Jihyo

11; Jennie Kim

12; Ahn Hyojin

13; Seo Hyelin

14; Im Nayeon

15; Park 'Jamie' Jimin

16; Heo Solji

17; Son Chaeyoung

18; Park Junghwa

19; Chou Tzuyu

20; Kang Seulgi

21; Hirai Momo

22; Bae Joohyun

23; Kim Dahyun

24; Kim Hyuna

25; Choi Yoojung

26; Park Sooyoung

27; Baek Yerin

"As you can see, I've set you to leave in a specific order. We will start with boy # 1, and then after two minutes have passed , we will release girl # 1 , and so on, so forth. "

He pointed towards the first name on the list, calling out loudly and clearly,  
" Boy # 1, Lee Jihoon. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

The rather short boy jumped up, and looked around nervously, before grabbing his overnight bag and running towards the door. The soldiers grabbed a nylon bag from the pile, tossing it to him, and with that, he was gone.

"Girl #1, Myoui Mina. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

Mina jumped up, calmly grabbing her backpack, and catching the nylon bag tossed to her, exiting the room.

-

"Girl #4, Son Seungwan. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

Seungwan stood up, pausing for a moment to look back at her boyfriend, who handed her her bag. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them. She then turned towards the door, catching her nylon bag before leaving the room.

"Boy #5, Choi Vernon. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

The boy took forever to get up, lazily grabbing his bag, and swinging it over his shoulder, prompting the soldiers to yell at him to hurry up. This shocked him a bit, and he quickly hurried towards the door, his nylon bag hitting him straight in the face, and causing him to fall backwards. The scene probably would've prompted a few laughs, if not for the situation they were in. Scrambling to pick up his things, he all but ran from the room.

-

"Boy #13 .. Bambam I believe your nickname is? Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building."

As he got up, grabbing his bag, he turned, nodding to both Jamie and Yerin, as well as waving at his other friends. He easily caught the nylon bag that was tossed at him. With that, he was off

-

"Girl #15, Park Jamie. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

She sighed, still clutching onto her notebook. Shoving it into her over the shoulder bag, she got up from the floor, walking to the front of the room, barely catching her nylon bag before leaving the building.

-

"Boy #23, Yoon Jeonghan. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

By this point, most people had already left the building. Slowly getting up, he grabbed his bag, and walked to the front, retrieving his nylon bag. He then left the building as well.

-

"Girl #27, Baek Yerin. Please grab your belongings, take your provided nylon bag, and leave the building. "

The last girl (last person, in fact) in the room stood up, clutching her bag close to her. She walked rather quickly, catching the last nylon bag, then quickly leaving the building.

With the last girl gone from the building, there was only one thing on everyone's mind.  
The game had begun.

**54 STUDENTS REMAINING**


End file.
